A RusGer Christmas
by MajorRusGerFangirl
Summary: I don't own these characters. This is a pure fanfic. To all RusGer fans out there. You can also find this story on deviant ART. Please comment and review. If I get enough I will make more with this pair. GermanyUKE!xRussiaSEME!


A RusGer Christmas:

By: GermanysMajorFangirl

(That is my deviant ART name)

WARNING: Light Yaoi. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

Pairing: Russia x Germany / Ivan x Ludwig

Human names are used. Rated T for language in english and german. This is my first fanfic I have put on the internet. Please leave a comment and if I get enough reviews, I will possibly make more for RusGer fans. I know this isn't a popular pairing but I love it so much. ^^ Okay on to the story :D

"Dude this is gonna be the best Christmas bash ever!" Alfred gloated as he let in two more party guest, Kiki and Yao.

Ludwig sat quietly in a reading chair, looking around the large livingroom filled with guest. He really didn't want to come. He just wanted to stay home and read a good book because this time of year he gets a small break from his mountain of paper work. Somehow he let Gilbert get the best of him and was convinced, more like dragged, to Alfred's party. Alfred threw great parties, but Ludwig enjoyed his solitude much more. Francis and Arthur were actually not fighting with each other. They sat together on the red loveseat and chatted about their christmas plans with Matthew and Alfred. The italian brothers were in the kitchen making the christmas dinner, pasta of course. Yao was fascinated by the tree because they were illegal in China so Kiku took his picture next to the tree. Alfred, Gilbert, and Antonio were in the far left corner on the room laughing and giggling like girls over something. Matthew was trying to hit on Natalia and Katyusha but the russian girls kept asking him who he was.

"Weird, I don't see Ivan. His sisters are here though.", Ludwig thought to himself, "I'll ask them where his is. I'm not worried, just curious."

The blonde german was on speaking terms with Ivan but their friendship was lost after WWII. Gilbert refused to even look in Ivan's direction after the Berlin Wall incident. Ludwig cautiously approached the girls, knowing Natalia was a bit of a psychopath.

FLASHBACK:

June 22nd , 1941:

"The alliance between Germany and the Soviet Union has been broken. Hitler gave the word order for German troops to invade Russia. Russia has now become allies with Great Britain again."This announcement came over the radio.

Ludwig sank down in his chair. He never meant for this to happen. His boss gave him no choice. He didn't even approve the whole genocide of the Jews. He knew Ivan would try to kill him now. After all that work, he had became so close to the tall russian. He even got Ivan to open up about his childhood, which was pretty bad, enough for Ludwig that he had to get drunk to forget it. Ivan had enjoyed Ludwig's company. He was a great listener and Ludwig's home was a safe place for him. When he visited Ludwig's home he was able to get away from Belarus. And Ludwig was one of the few people that wasn't afraid of him. He was truly Ivan's first friend. And now, all of that went down the drain.

All these thoughts were interrupted by Ludwig's office door slamming open. There in the doorway was a extremely pissed off Ivan. In a flash, Ivan cleared the distance between them. The next thing Ludwig knew was that he was on the floor. Ivan pinned him down with all his weight and began to choke poor Ludwig with one hand and held a pick axe in the other.

"You damn traitor! I thought I could trust you!" Ivan screamed as he tightened his grip.

"I'm sor-"

"SHUT UP. I HATE YOU! "

"Ivan...ack...I had no...choice." Ludwig gasped as his face began to turn blue.

As Ivan raised his pick axe to hit Ludwig in the face, but stopped in mid-swing as a small tear ran down the side of Ludwig's face. Ivan removed his hand from Ludwig's throat. Ivan looked like he was ready to cry.

"I don't ever want you to speak to me again unless it's a world meeting. Understood?" the pissed russian said as he stood up.

The stunned german could only nod his head. With this the russian left the room. Ludwig sat up for a moment only to curl himself into a ball and grieve over the loss of his friend.

"I'm sorry Ivan…."

End of flashback

"Why did I just think of that?" Ludwig asked himself. He was slowly becoming more conflicted with his thoughts and emotions towards Ivan that he thought he got rid of many years ago. "Why didn't he kill me? He most definitely had the power and time. Did Ivan still care for me?" Ludwig put these thoughts on the back burner so he could speak with the russian sisters.

"Guten tag, where is your burder Ivan? I haven't seen him around." he asked the elder of the two.

"Privyet. No, I have not seen big brother. Since we became friends with Alfred, we don't speak often with him." Natalia spoke, in a cold tone, for her elder sister.

"Danke schön." the german replied as he move away from Natalia into the kitchen which was now occupied by Feliciano, Lovino, Gilbert, Antonio and Alfred.

"What if Alfred didn't invite him?...Wait...Why am I so worried about him? It's not like were friends anymore. And I certainly don't...Liebe him...Do I? No, no that would just silly...Right?"

"Hey burder look!" Gilbert shouted as he pointed to the top of the doorway.

The younger german looked up and spotted the small mistletoe above him.

"No Gil-" he was cut off by a big kiss on the cheek from his albino brother.

Ludwig wiped his kissed, lightly pink cheek. "Danke"

The silver-haired man snickered at his little brother.

"Hey Alfred, I noticed everyone is here except for Ivan. Did you forget to invite him?" Ludwig spoke, trying to sound like he didn't care.

"Huh? Oh I totally invited him but I think he stopped coming because he knew he was going to get punk'd." Alfred said, followed by that annoying laughter of his.

"Punk'd?" Ludwig repeated, slightly confused.

"Yeah! Punk'd! Like, last halloween party, I replaced all his vodka in his tin bottle with bleach! Hahahahahaha, funny huh?" the american boasted.

Ludwig was appalled. "THAT COULD HAVE KILLED HIM YOU DUMMKOPF!" Germany fumed.

"Don't worry, he got a bit sick but was fine after." Antonio butted in.

"That still doesn't make it okay to do such things to others!" Ludwig protested.

"Hey at least it was bleach and not a gas chamber." Alfred spat.

It became dead silent in the room. Feliciano put a pot on his head and pulled his brother behind the counter because he knew what happens when Ludwig loses his temper. Gilbert even took a step back. Inside of Ludwig, his blood boiled. He could not believe what just came out of the american's mouth. He thought that Alfred would be a little more mature than that to throw his nation's past in his face as a comeback. But he was even more disturbed by the fact Alfred would treat someone, even if it was Ivan, that way. The blue-eyed german calmly walk up to America and with all his power, punched him square in the nose. The loud CRACK, of Alfred's nose breaking echoed in the silent kitchen.

"I'm going home." was all Ludwig said as he walked out the door.

"YOU NAZI BASTARD! GET BACK HERE AND PUT UP A REAL FIGHT!" Alfred yelled after him as Germany walked out the front door. Gilbert ran after him.

"LUDWIG! Was zur Hölle war das? You made me look so NOT awesome!" Gilbert asked as he grabbed Ludwig's shoulder.

"I heard enough from him, and I'm going home. Do you want me to pick you up later?" Ludwig responded.

Gilbert sighed. "No, I'm going to Matthew after to teach him how to play street fighter because he needs the help of my awesomeness. I will see you in the morning, but call me when you get home, the mountains are suppose to be covered in black ice. Ja?" Prussia answered.

"Ja burder." Ludwig said as he was pulled into a hug. Then Gilbert placed a set of car keys in his brothers hand.

"Good. Take my awesome car. But if you crash it and all of its awesomeness, I will disown you." Gilbert lectured.

Ludwig rolled his eyes as he walked to the car, got in, took one last glance at his brother and drove off.

Later on top of a snowy mountain…

"Ist das Ihr Ernst?! Verdammt Auto!" Ludwig cursed as he kicked the right side of Gilbert's car. Ludwig was now on top of a mountain, in the middle of a blizzard, and an empty gas tank. He hated Gilbert so much right now. Ludwig sighed and got all his stuff out of the car. Even his secret gift for Ivan. He had made it in the early year of 1941 for him, but because of their fallout, Ludwig was never able to give it to him. And he had found it earlier this year under his bed still wrapped up. He figured that since he found it, he might as well give it to him. He remember the last christmas the they celebrated together, Ivan gave him two 12-packs of beer and Ludwig couldn't remember anything else that happened that night except somehow he woke up in Feliciano's house. He began walking down the other side of the mountain to get home. He really didn't feel like calling Gilbert because he felt he ruined christmas enough for him. It was getting colder and Ludwig began losing feeling in his feet. Up ahead in the distance he saw the light of a house. Maybe he could ask the person for gas for the car so he could get home. As he walked closer towards the home, it dawned on him.

It was Ivan's house.

Ludwig's heart began to race a million miles an hour. "Oh gott. I can't...nein…." As Ludwig fought this battle in his head, his feet kept moving for him and he found himself at Ivan's front door. "Why am I so worked up about this?! My gott, I'm acting like a girl thinking about her crush!...NEIN. I don't have a crush on him, I don't have a crush on him, I don't have a crush on him, I...do...have a crush on him….Oh gott, please kill me."

"Ludwig? What are you doing here? It's late and it's less than 10 degrees out." Ivan asked.

Ludwig looked up to see a very confused Ivan standing in the open door way staring at him. Ludwig paled. He wondered how much of his verbal rant Ivan heard.

"My car ran out of gas ten miles up the road and I wondered if I-ahhhh!" Ivan cut him off by pulling him into the house and shutting the door behind him. "You are going to freeze to death out there. Why do you make such dumb choices, da? Take off those wet clothes and I'll get you some dry ones." Ivan spoke as he pulled Ludwig to another room. Ludwig silently went along with whatever Ivan said. He feared he would set the Russian off. After getting into some dry clothes, Ludwig was on the couch wrapped in a blanket in front of the fireplace. Ivan sat adjacent to him in a chair. Ivan appeared as he always did but without the fake smile he always had. His look was more stern. Ludwig averted his eyes from Ivan's gaze. The silence was awkward so Ivan broke it.

"Why are you all the way out here and not partying with the others? You were there da?" He asked, keeping his eyes locked on the german.

"Ja, I was at the party...But I left." Ludwig answered as he gazed around the room and noticed no christmas decorations in the house.

"Why? And look at me when you speak. Of all people you should know I don't like it when I'm not given eye contact." Ivan ordered. and this was true. Because most people were afraid of him, they didn't make eye contact with him and it is one of his secret pet peeves. Ludwig did as asked and glued his icy blue ones to Ivan's dark purple one.

"I left because Alfred made some nazi joke and said some other things so, i kinda broke his nose." Ludwig confessed.

Ivan chuckled a bit. He hated Alfred with a fiery passion. "And what were these other things? Care to fill me in da?"

"He...he told me what he did to you at the halloween party. It made me upset a bit." Ludwig said, looking away from Ivan again.

Ivan sat there and blinked, a bit taken aback by what the blonde had just told him.

"Why would you care about what he does to me for his own humor?" Ivan asked puzzled.

"B-Because I still care, and always have." Ludwig declared as his face flushing pink and he tried to hide it with the blanket.

At this point, Ivan was blown away. He didn't know what to say. He thought that after all these years, Ludwig would hate him for trying to kill him. The room got quiet again, and it was making Ludwig too uncomfortable. His eyes traveled to his bag. As Ivan was lost in his thoughts, Ludwig went into his bag and pulled out the gift.

"This is for you. I made in back in '41 but never got the chance to give it to you" Ludwig spoke fastly as he put in it Ivan's lap.

"For me? Why did you keep it for so long?" he ask but was given no answer. Ludwig kept his his head down. Ivan looked at the neatly wrapped gift. He tore away the old paper to first discover a card.

_Dear Ivan,_

_I made you this even though you probably have a million of these and never take off the one you're wearing but, Ich liebe dich bis zum Mond und wieder zurück._

_With love,_

_Ludwig_

Ivan's heart's skipped a beat. He put aside the card to next find a light purple scarf like his he already had on, but with sunflowers as the design. They varied in side and went from one end of the scarf to the other. Ivan pulled off his normal scarf and put of Ludwig's. It was soft as fleece. Ivan got up and sat back down next to the quiet german. "Spasibo Ludwig." Ivan said as he truly smiled at him. Ludwig looked up at him.

"Sie sind uns herzlich willkommen." Ludwig responded as he gave a small smile back.

"I'm sorry I don't have something to give to you for christmas. Everyone deserves something da?" Ivan said, now feeling a little bad.

"Nein. It's quite alright. Besides, this was probably the last thing you expected to happen on christmas eve." Ludwig reassured him.

"Still...I got an idea. Close your eyes for me da?" Ivan asked.

Ludwig didn't question him. He nodded his head and shut his eyes. The next thing he knew, Ivan's lips brushed up against his. Ludwig got scared for a minute. He wasn't a very good kisser. Ludwig proceeded to kiss the russian back. Ivan took this as a good sign and deepened their kiss, then making out passionately. Their tongues battled over dominance which was quickly won by Ivan. Ludwig grabbed onto Ivan's shoulders and Ivan ran his fingers through Ludwig's hair. If they hadn't needed to break it to breathe, they would have never stopped.

Ivan pulled Ludwig close, and whispered in his ear, 'Merry Christmas Ludwig. I love you to the moon and back."

~End~


End file.
